Master and Servant
by gungnirburst
Summary: Before they head into what would be their final battle together, Richard and Hermann share one last special moment. [Richard/Hermann. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Master and Servant

Game: Xenosaga series

Pairing: Richard x Hermann

Author: keadeblue264

This is probably the only story for Richard/Hermann EVEEEEEER. Makes me kinda sad… Please enjoy.

Summary: Before they head into what would be their final battle together, Richard and Hermann share one last special moment. RichardxHermann yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Xenosaga series.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance, slightly rough handling, and possible slight-OOC (at least in Hermann's case anyway). This occurs some time before the Elsa arrives on Michtam, like just before Richard and Hermann deploy their E.S.s. Bodily attributes, such as hair, are being assumed.

~**Master and Servant**~

Richard stared up at his E.S. Gad with cool eyes, thinking of the upcoming battle for the planet he now stood upon. The surface of Michtam was ever so silent and still, exactly like it normally was, despite the all-out war on the verge of waging just outside its gravitational pull. Their home had become an abandoned graveyard, a burial ground built on the merciless and avaricious deeds of foreign man.

And to think that those blasted heretics would dare to defile their sacred home with such single-minded objectives once again. An almost pitiless smile appeared on Richard's previously calm face. He would soon put all those Federation yuppies and their commanders where they rightfully belonged—he would be sure of that much. He could already feel the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins at the very idea.

Steady footsteps alerted him to an approaching presence, and he turned his head to confront it. "Ah, Hermann. You've finally arrived."

The other man was poised as he said, "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

Richard's lips twitched. "Hmph."

Hermann stepped closer until he was side by side with his master, eyes travelling upward to where his own E.S. was securely docked, the bulky, heavily reinforced machine standing completely stationary next to Richard's slender, less fortified model. It seemed almost strange to view such colossal machinery without a pilot operating them from inside, however intimating they were in either circumstance. But without a human being at the helm of its controls, the specially engineered E.S.s were practically useless.

He glanced over to Richard. "Are we prepared to launch?"

An impatient scoff sounded out next to him. "Of course."

"Well then. Shall we go, Richard?"

He gave no reply. Instead, his body moved to fully face Hermann with a blank look. He then raised his right arm with the elbow pointing to the floor, his hand coming to rest against the unprotected cheek of his servant. Lips curved up by a self-satisfied smirk and eyes narrowing just the slightest bit, Richard took in the warmth of that flesh his palm pressed itself further into.

"You won't disappoint me out there…now will you, Hermann?" he inquired.

"Absolutely not. My armor will be by your side at all times."

His smug expression changed to one of anger. He loathed it when Hermann was adamant on shielding him at every twist and turn in the battlefield. He could watch out for himself without another's assistance. Hermann may have been his to command at will, but that didn't mean the other man had to safeguard him because of some obligation that he felt the need to combine with his unconditional servitude.

"I don't need your protection. Just do as I say and that's all you need to concern yourself about."

Hermann blinked once before replying, "I understand. I will do whatever you ask of me."

Richard made an appreciative hum, clearly approving of Hermann's predictable submission. Unconditionally and completely, Hermann belonged to him—right down to the last collection of cells and clusters of protein that collectively formed to compose his body. There was nothing more to add to the matter and no reason to argue with unequivocal fact.

The master inched his form nearer, his free hand rising to partially cover the servant's ear, the length of his fingers becoming caught in hair. Craning Hermann's head slightly upward and his own leaning downward, he murmured approvingly, "Excellent."

A swift movement passed by in less than a blink of an eye, and their lips melded together, one mouth smothered by another such orifice. Hermann closed off his vision, yielding himself over to the man who commanded him, giving way to the person that practically owned him. Richard pulled at the strands of Hermann's locks that were clasped tightly between his clenching fingers, and his vassal gasped in response. Two rows of straight teeth bit gingerly at Hermann's bottom lip, a deft tongue soon worming inside the no longer concealed oral cavity.

The two organs meet between their slanted mouths, lapping at each other and sampling the individually unique favor contained within. Expression totally relaxed, Hermann let a small, contented moan contract his throat as the kiss continued uninterrupted by any unexpected company. Richard pulled back several seconds later, lips opened to breathe in oxygen and fleshy lids half-concealing calmed, surprisingly docile eyes that inspected Hermann.

"Richard…" came the whispered sigh as the servant opened up his sight.

"Be quiet," the other man shushed, tone lacking the harshness anticipated. "We need to head out now."

Hermann merely nodded in reply, feeling Richard slip from him in silence.

The intimacy never lasted too long in the first place so there was no motive for him to feel saddened or disappointed by the lack of further compassion from his master. Even so, it was always enjoyable while it lasted. Not that he ever expected it to ever become anything more than it already was at the moment. A key part of being a servant was to fully accept the master for everything he was and more so—eccentrics and complexities included. There was to be no rejection—always and indefinitely.

Richard and Hermann boarded their individual E.S.s separately, ready and willing to face their appointed destiny together as master and servant.

* * *

Author's Notes: …I just squealed. XD Please Review!


End file.
